


Differences of Opinion

by Weaselandcherry



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Bad attempt at humor, Established Relationship, F/M, Making Up, Miscommunication, Relationship Problems, Secrets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 09:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13949112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weaselandcherry/pseuds/Weaselandcherry
Summary: "I don't want to die by Jihyun's smile of death.""Jihyun?" she repeated. "Jihyun won't have to know." And as he tied on his boots and secured his jacket to his form, all he could think about was how he couldn't believe he was doing this. But he had no choice, right?





	Differences of Opinion

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first posting on here, hooray! I've been on Archive for a while, but now I have an account (the formatting gives me a headache). I was on FF (same I.D) for the longest time which is where I originally uploaded this but the traffic for that site seems to be going down? It doesn't help that this fandom is so small in the first place.  
> Anyway, I realized while reading on both sites that there aren't a lot of V ficlets which is super disappointing because he's got a great plot to work with and characterization and... I mean, basically everyone was begging for his route (no hate for Saeran lovers but yeah)? So, I decided to add to the minuscule number that is Vfics because he's one of my tops.  
> Hope you enjoy!

She wasn't quite sure what had triggered the urge. Maybe it was the fact that she had no real, big dreams or aspirations in life. The simple life had always appealed to her: normal sized house, married with a kid or two, and having a stable household.

Maybe it was the fact that her somewhat new group of friends all seemed to have more stuff going for them.

Jumin was always here nor there, living his usual way of extravagance and luxury. Jaehee opened up her coffee shop almost a full year ago and seemed busy yet more content with her work. Yoosung claimed to have found his niche after joining a club at university. It was the third time he had stated that; this time around, he aspired to be an education worker. Saeyoung appeared to be living in bliss with his brother ever since he “quit” his hacking job and never failed to rub it in Yoosung’s face. Zen seemed more busy than usual after the promotional advertisement video Jumin released for some new cat food, and Jihyun… well he was as amazing as ever.

Maybe _that_ was the spark. Jihyun.

She liked listening to him talk, talk about his travels, the different places he had been to and the people he met while there and what experimental foods he ate. On numerous occasions she found herself laughing, and on numerous occasions after chatting, it almost felt like she was coming down from a high.

When he told the stories, she felt as if she were there with him, reliving everything, but when reality hit, she knew she never was and she probably wouldn't ever.

On a second thought, maybe it was because not too long ago, she got called boring. Well, their exact words were “no fun”.

It wouldn't have been the first time to hear that particular phrase directed towards her, but for some inexplicable reason, she had been in a funk for the longest of times. She knew Jihyun had caught whiff of it too, but he was just too nice to point it out and ask questions. So, for the past week and a half, MC had been moping around until she remembered a particular conversation she had with Zen and Jihyun.

It happened months ago when a fake scandal popped up out of nowhere from some famous idol named Echo Girl, and by gosh, MC remembered that being a headache.

Her heart went out to Zen throughout that tough period of his career. Being falsely accused of sexual assault was no laughing manner, and she still hated that no serious repercussions were taken against Echo Girl all because she was young and pretty and popular.

Zen had been feeling pretty low one particular day and voiced out wanting to ride on his bike.

She hadn't even known he had ridden, or she probably forgot about it. They weren't as common to see in Korea than they were in the states, but the thought of Zen majestically riding with his hair flailing in the wind got her inner fangirl squealing. In the end, she couldn't help but phone Jaehee after leaving the chatroom later that night.

The interesting thing about the conversation though was Jihyun or rather his reactions.

She had never seen him act so passive aggressively towards anything like that, well as much as Jihyun could be while still being Jihyun.

It made the spot between her brows wrinkle. It didn't make much sense to her how he got all wound up, but she brushed it off during the time.

What intrigued her now, as she sat comfortably on Zen’s new couch, nursing an apple juice in hand, was the motorcycle parked right outside his apartment. She eyed the older from her position on the floor as he muttered some of his lines under his breath.

She had invited herself over to work and to talk. It was a casual hang out with the albino male, and they had gotten used to silent moments such as these. Sometimes, it was just nice to be around good company, in her opinion. Especially if Jihyun was busy with his music studies.

She always found him getting distracted whenever he wasn't feeling particularly motivated and she was around. When times like that, like today, occured, she always made herself scarce for a few hours, thinking she could just use the time to catch up on her own procrastination.

Being positioned flat on her stomach on the floor allowed for her legs to kick from behind her as she thought. She pursed her lips, and the end of her highlighter lightly tapped her notebook.

“Ah!” Zen’s enthusiastic expel halted her tapping. “This script is just sooo good. I wonder why the other guy turned it down,” he spoke aloud, face still buried in the highlighted papers.

“Why's it matter? You got the part.”

“True.” He faced towards her this time, body half turned around in his chair. “And this part is perfect for me~ I bet I'm going to be the most handsomest bodyguard the world's seen. I'll be able to stop bullets with just my smile alone.” He smirked toothily her way.

“Huh? Didn't you ever see The Bodyman?”

“Oh!” he exclaimed with realization. “You're right. That guy was pretty good looking. But I think I fit the criteria for a more modern handsome bodyguard, don't you think?”

“Mm, I think you're well above the criteria,” she teased, wrly.

“You're so right, babe. Ah, you know just what to say sometimes. It wouldn't be right to hold anyone up to my unbelievably high standards.” He waved his script in the air and she chuckled under her breath.

She heard him slowly rise from his dining room chair and stretch loudly. “What're you up to anyway?” She suddenly found his face peering over her shoulder. “What _is_ that?” Hyun asked, face upturned in disgust.

“It's called math.” She rolled her eyes, and MC pushed his face away with her free hand.

“Glad I never got that far in school,” he snorted and went into the kitchen.

That's right. Sometimes she forgot the little detailed like that. That Zen was a high school drop out. She forgot because he seemed so accomplished and content with his life. He never really complained, and he loved what he was doing.

After knowing him for almost two years now, she did have to admit that he didn't have the most comfortable of childhood and had struggled immensely, but even then, he seemed more experienced in life than she was. He was more worldly than she, and MC had a burning desire to do something, _anything_.

“Zen?”

“Hm?” He came back from the kitchen with a canned beer in hand and collapsed into his couch.

“Let's go out,” she said right as he took a small sip from the can, his sputtering caused the stale liquid to bubble from his mouth and dribble down his chin. His eyes were wide as he slowly tried to recollect himself.

“Wha-what, MC, I'm flattered. You're a great girl and all but V-Jihyun! Is there something going on with you two?!”

MC’s recoiled at the double meaning in her words and groaned at Zen’s head that was quite literally in the gutter right now. She really needed to find him a girlfriend.

“Stop. Zen.” She raised a hand up, preventing any more possible words to trip from his mouth. “Everything's fine with Jihyun. I just meant… well, let's go do something.”

“Do something?” He straightened up and placed his can on the coffee table in front of him, not trusting himself to swallow properly at the moment. “Don't you have that test coming up?” She let out another groan that signaled Zen had said the wrong thing.

“Don't remind me.” A hand came up rubbed her face. He crossed his arms, sensing something else but not quite sure what it was.

“What's up?”

“I just want to go out and do something- anything. I'm tired of studying.”

“Someone’s gotta do it. We all know Yoosung won't.” He pressed a smile, and she snorted at the jab, her own amused smile dancing on her lips.

“What I mean is… well… am I boring?” He rose a perfectly shaped brow at that one.

“Boring?” He echoed, confused for a split fraction of a second before it sinked it, and his face turned serious. “Hey… has someone been saying mean things you? You know you can tell me and-”

“No, no… Man, your readings have been off all evening. What I mean is…” she sighed and rubbed her cramped hand. “I don't do much, really. I go to school, go to work, _do_ my work, come home, watch t.v., talk with Jihyun, maybe see one of you guys then rinse and repeat. I feel like I'm stuck in Purgatory- no wait, maybe that's not the right way to phrase it,” she trailed off in thought, eyes trained on her condensed glass in her hand. “You, V, and everyone else… I just want to do something exciting and fun. Something adventurous I wouldn't normally do. I think you of all people would know how that feels.”

Zen took in her words and hum’ed with consideration. “I get it. Something to get the adrenaline pumping, huh?” He tapped his chin.

“Yeah!”

“Well, anything on your mind that you've wanted to try? It's nice outside. We can try those new ghost pepper wings or maybe go out and buy new makeup? Don't they say a new lipstick changes a woman? Or, we could go to a salsa club. I heard from one of my co-workers that they have one downtown, and it's supposedly-”

“What about your motorcycle?”

“-Really fun- wait, what?” He froze up and looked directly down and into her eyes. “I could've sworn I heard something that I'm pretty sure I didn't hear.”

“Zen that makes no sense.”

“Maybe all that sneezing from those commercials has clogged up my ears…” He shuffled in his seat in front of her, obviously unwilling to listen clearly.

“You have two helmets, right?”

“I do…” he sighed out, raising his white flag at avoiding the subject.

“So! Let's do it!” She closed her book excitedly and clamped the end cap of the highlighter back on.

“Babe… uhm, why exactly do you think riding will help?”

She pouted and stood up, her hands on her hips. “For the same reason you always want to.” She spoke in her deep impression of Zen’s voice, “‘The wind beckons me.’”

“Hm, it is irresistible, the feeling of crisp wind blowing on my face, giving me that momentary release of worries and stress. Alone and free on the road. No Zen. No Hyun-”

“No MC~” she slid in.

“Yeah, no MC… no, no! No, MC!” He shook his thoughts.

“Aw come on, Zenny.”

“Ahh, no, not that name- no, not that face!” He covered his eyes. She almost rolled her eyes at how ridiculous he looked hiding away like a four-year-old when he was over five times that age.

“No way, it’s too dangerous for a-” she narrowed her eyes at him, knowing where he as taking that statement.  
  
“If that sentence ends like I think it will,” she warned.

Hyun quickly retreated and instead spit out, “I don’t want to be responsible if anything bad happens to you.”

“Okay! Then you aren't. I am a fully consenting adult.”

“I don't want to die by Jihyun’s smile of death.”

“Jihyun?” She repeated. “Jihyun won't have to know. Besides, if you don't then I'll go rent a bike myself.” She grinned, mischievously, and Zen glupped as he realized he was fighting a losing battle.

As he tied on his boots and secured his jacket to his form, all he could think about was how he couldn't believe he was doing this. But he had no choice, right?

“I'm all ready!” MC tapped the side of her helmet, grinning.

Yeah, it was better for her to be with an experienced driver than for her to recklessly go out and drive herself. He would go extra slow on the turns, and instead of going twenty over the speed limit on that straight empty road near his favourite spot, he would go the snail pace of fifty miles-per-hour.

His fingers pulled his hair back into a bun, not wanting to leave it in its usual ponytail when having MC behind him. She was already mounted on the bike when he walked up to it, the tips of her feet barely touching the street.

“Let’s go, Mr. Handsome,” she called in a singsong voice. In his mind he was mentally banging his head against a nice hard wall because of all the trouble he was sure to be getting himself in.

“Com… coming!” He answered back weakly.

Taking the plunge and riding with Zen was possibly one of the best things she had forced herself to do. She enjoyed it so much she made Zen give her another ride. MC knew he was reluctant the first time but asking the second time had been like pulling teeth from the other. After that night though, she felt their bond grow just a smidge more closer.

It wasn’t everyday where Zen could express how he felt about something and someone knew exactly how he meant what he felt. In the end, he softened and allowed her to ride with him with less of a fight.

It was becoming something of a normal occurrence for the two of them. A month went by since her first experience and she had yet let the ball drop on the secret. Jihyun was clueless about the whole arrangement just as much as Jumin was when it came to vending machines.

Her sometimes biweekly visits over at Zen’s house came with the excuse that she was studying or that she was helping with his lines. Half of the time the excuse was legitimate, the other half was because she went over there with the sole purpose of feeling the wind on her face. Though, even when she did end up going to his apartment for honest reasons, it usually ended in them going out for the better part of the night.

She learned from her second experience that it was best to wear jeans while riding, yet here she was, with shorts on because of unfinished laundry and hoping to hop on Zen’s motorcycle. Luckily, she was wearing her combat boots and that at least covered a decent portion of her legs.

It was definitely a far cry from proper riding attire, but she needed this today- _especially today_.

“You sure you don’t want to change into one of my sweats?” Zen asked again for the third time, attempting to try one more time before he started up the bike. She simply patted his back and encouraged him to get going so she could get home at a reasonable time.

* * *

 **707:** and I threatened him

 **707:** then…

 **707:** BAM-POW!

 **707:** I secured the secret recipe for the perfect cat (●っゝω・)っ～☆

 **Jihyun:** I thought this was about how you learned how to penguin sled?

 **Jihyun:** How did we get here? ;;

 **707:** Oh! I’m getting to that part!

 **Yoosung** **☆** **has entered the chatroom**

 **Jihyun:** I’m not sure if I believe you Saeyoung… （＾_＾）;;

 **707:** Look who

 **707:** it

 **707:** is

 **707:** It’s our boy, Yoosung!!

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Oh… is MC not here?

 **Yoosung☆** **:** And don’t call me boy ┌(◣д◢)ㄱ

 **Jihyun:** Good evening Yoosung, and no, MC is not here.

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Aw. I won these movie tickets at my club and wanted to go with her…

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Do you know if she’s busy tonight?  
  
**707:** Oooo, what movie??

 **Jihyun:** She should still be over at Zen’s.

 **707:** If you want, the amazing 707 will volunteer and accompany lonely Yoosung

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Zen’s again? ･ﾟ･(´Д｀)･ﾟ･

 **707:** lonely and forever single Kim Yoosung

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Why’s he hogging MC all the time??

 **Jihyun:** I think she said something about helping him with his lines?

 **Jihyun:** By the latest, she’s supposed to be back by 10pm.

 **707:** lonely and forever single Kim Yoosung who will never get his first kiss

 **Yoosung☆** **:** **CUT IT OUT SAEYOUNG!**

 **Yoosung☆** **:** ┌(◣д◢)ㄱ

 **707: ┐** ( ｰ̀εｰ́ )┌

 **Jihyun:** Um… （＾_＾）;;

 **Yoosung☆** **:** I thought Zen was about to start rehearsals. Does he really need her?

 **Jihyun:** I don’t think I’m the best person to be asking this to.

 **Jihyun:** You can always just call MC.

 **Yoosung☆** **:** That’s true…

 **707:** Is it just me

 **707:** or does this smell like…

 **707:** A love affair!?

 **707:** ♡ (˘ ω˘ >)ԅ

 **Yoosung☆** **:** (・_・)ヾ ??

 **707:** Late at night,

 **707:** Zen practicing his lines…

 **707:** /////TAKE ONE/////

 **707:** “I want you. I want all of you, forever. You and me, every day”

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Isn't that from The Notebook???

 **707:** *eyes connect and sparks insue!*

 **707:** *then they both lean in closer… and CLOSER*

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Uhm… Seven?

 **707:** (｀◎△◎)！？*record rips!*

 **707:** You ruined the mood!

 **707:** Now we’ll never know what happened!! (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू)

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Isn’t it kind of rude to talk about this in front of V? ;;;

 **Jihyun:** I thought it was actually pretty fun to read.

 **Yoosung☆** **:** …

 **Yoosung☆** **:** But now I’m curious.

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Seven does make a good point. Are you not worried?

 **Yoosung☆** **:** I don’t know if I’d be okay with my girlfriend hanging out with someone as handsome as Zen all the time.

 **707:** Yoosung.

 **707:** ♡♡♡ Is your Tsundere side showing? ♡♡♡

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Tsun what? (・_・)ヾ ??

 **Jihyun:** I have no reason to be. I trust MC fully ^^

 **707:**  (｀◎△◎)！？ Did you just feel that YS?

 **Yoosung☆** **:** ;;; was like a cold breeze flew by

 **707:** LOLOLOL

 **Yoosung☆** **:** ?

 **707:** V only trusts MC not Zen

 **Yoosung☆** **:** 2x LOLOLOL

 **Jihyun:** I also trust Hyun, but I’m in a relationship with MC.

 **Jihyun:** It’s only natural to trust her more.

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Makes sense

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Especially with all that “beast” crap Zen says.

 **707:** What. IF.

 **707:** He’s an actual werewolf!!

 **Jihyun:** I’m afraid that’s impossible.

 **Jihyun:** I’ve been with Hyun when photographing during a full moon.

 **707:** (ू˃̣̣̣̣̣̣︿˂̣̣̣̣̣̣ ू) Thought I was finally getting somewhere.

 **Yoosung☆** **:** I think Jumin has a book on werewolves.

 **Jihyun:** It’s on Vampires

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Oh right, that sketchy book Jaehee bought for him.

 **707:** I should ask Jumin to borrow it! Zen does have vampiric traits!

 **Jihyun:** He is pale, but that’s from his albinism.

 **707:** Or so he wants you to think!

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Don’t encourage him V ;;;;;

 **Jihyun:** ✿*:･(⌒‿⌒)*:･✿

 **Jihyun:** I should leave and prep for a late dinner with MC.

 **Jihyun:** Good night everyone.

 **Yoosung☆** **:** Night!

 **707:** Goodnight! Tell MC to watch out!!

 **Jihyun** **left the chatroom**

* * *

 

Late, _verrry_   late into the morning, she found herself tiptoeing into her apartment for some reason. She paused, defiantly kicking her shoes off, each boot making a loud noise against the hardwood.

Exhausted to the max, MC made her way to her bedroom. In the middle of passing through the living room her lamp flicked on and her body jumped, and she let out a short scream when she noticed an illuminated figure sitting on her sofa, legs crossed and hands poisedly clasped

Hand to her now rapidly beating heart, she took a breath of relief after seeing it was just Jihyun. He was quick to get up and comfort her.

“Sorry! I didn’t mean to frighten you.” He spoke worriedly, guilt clear in his voice.

She huffed in exasperation. “You want to give me a heart attack, so you won’t have to give me a rematch in checkers because you know you’ll lose, huh?” She accused, glare playful. Jihyun’s eyes crinkled in embarrassment.

“It always looked cool in movies.” He gave a sheepish grin, and she swatted him lightly on his arm.

“You’re such a dork, Jihyun. Your humor is as weird as always. Only you would think that’s cool.”

“Jumin agreed with me.”

“Sometimes I think you guys share a brain,” she muttered wryfully but her lips upturned into an affectionate smile after hearing Jihyun’s airy laugh.

“How did you do on your exam?” Her reply was a rueful moan. His lips curled into a sympathetic knowing smile. “I figured as much when I go the lack of response this afternoon. Did you have fun at Hyun’s?”

“Yeah…” her eyes glanced at the wall clock above the sofa and blanched. She knew she it was late but… damn. “Wait, wait.” She placed a hand on Jihyun’s shoulder. “You didn’t _wait up for me_ , did you?”

“I did.”

“Ughh, Jihyun.” She dragged her legs back to her bedroom where she dumped her bag on the floor and pulled her hair into a bun. “What did I tell you about that?” He simply shrugged as she pulled out of her jacket. “You should’ve called or texted me that you were planning on surprise visiting me.”

“Then it wouldn’t be called a ‘surprise’ then, would it?” He mused aloud, clearly amused. She rolled her eyes and he gently grabbed her hand and led her to the kitchen. Her eyes sparked with suspicion and immediately darted to Jihyun’s back. He didn’t, she mentally groaned.

He let go of her hand as he stepped forward towards her refrigerator only to pull out various tupperware containers.

“He did,” she muttered under her breath, suddenly feeling extremely guilty with her secret escapee with Zen that night.

“What was that?” He spoke up, back still turned as he made a plate for the two of them.

“You didn’t eat either?” MC strolled up next to him, elbows on the counter and hands folded under her chin.

“I wanted to eat with you.” And there it was, that killer thousand watt smile that made her face feel as if it was on fire for all the world to see; luckily, Jihyun’s attention went directly back to the food and missed her reaction. He was just too adorable sometimes for his own good.

They both waited in comfortable silence, bodies standing close together taking in the smells of whatever food Jihyun decided to cook up. He was, for the better part, an above average cook. During his travels, he said he favored a lot of local dishes and even got some recipes from small restaurants. She had to say, she’d never had such colorful meals before, and she meant that in every good way possible matter how much she teased Jihyun.

Hearing the final beeps of the microwave, Jihyun handed her, her portion of… well, whatever _that_ was and they both made their way to her living room, intent on snuggling up to the pillows while enjoying the meal and chatting.

MC went to sit on the middle of the couch, her leg folding in to cross both legs on the cushion, only for her to shoot up with a yelp, almost spilling the contents of her plate all over herself and her newly steamed carpet.

“MC?” Jihyun carefully took ahold of her plate and set it down on the coffee table, his other arm loosely wrapped around her as he bent down to her level and peered into her face. “What’s happened? Are you okay?”

She was biting down on her lip, willing the pain in her calf to go away and fast. She really wasn’t going to have this conversation at almost two in the morning.

“Did you sprain your ankle or-?” She tried to stop his eyes from looking down, but she froze up, and her window of opportunity left the station. He had seen her wrapped up calf.

Teal eyes widened at the expanse of gauze wrapped around her leg. “MC, sit,” he guided her to sit on the sofa. “What happened? Did you fall?” he asked, worry evident in his tone.  
  
“Yeah…” She licked her lips, the conviction on her tongue poor. He glanced up at her through his bangs but didn’t say anything except asked her permission if he could look at it. “No, no, I mean. I know you have a weak stomach for things like this.” If it was possible, his brows only knitted together more.  
  
“Is it that bad? Maybe I should drive you to the hospital to get it checked out-”

“No!” She held out a hand. MC was startled by her own loudness, and it seemed Jihyun was taken aback as well, his face flinching. Her heart clenched at that. “Sorry, I mean, Zen already took care of it. He said I just have to clean it and replace the bandages twice a day,” she spoke in a much softer and calmer voice.

“Hyun was there when you got this?” he asked, eyes trained on her leg, fingers ghosting over her skin. “What were you two doing?”

“Huh?” That was an odd way of Jihyun asking about what had happened. “Well, um,” she fidgeted in her seat, hands clamming up due to nerves, “We went out.”

He looked up at her again, expecting her to continue. “We went outside and yeah, that happened.” She pointed weakly at down at her leg.

MC watched as Jihyun’s face retracted into a mix of confusion and something she hadn’t seen before. Normally, she was quick to think on her feet, but how would she explain how she got a burn from Zen’s motorcycle muffler because she was wearing stupid shorts?

“You what?” His eyes widened a huge amount. Had she said that out loud? She could’ve slapped herself. It was over. Her secret that she had kept for so long from Jihyun had slipped out of her own mouth, if she could believe it. It was the only real, big secret she had kept from him. Oddly enough, she felt some of the pressure from keeping it melt away.

“Hyun’s motorcycle? Why were you messing with his bike?” His face became the epitome of confused and suspicious at the same time.

“We,” she sighed out, running a hand through her hair only for it to halt midway because of her bun. “ _I’ve_ been going out… with Zen… on bike rides.” She inwardly cringed. It was when Jihyun stood up did she relax a bit. MC felt less nervous without him being so close to her. She closed her eyes and placed her hands over her face trying to keep her mind occupied from the pain.

Zen had told her she was lucky it wasn’t a third-degree burn.

Her leg jumped slightly as a cold hand gingerly touched above her wound, the other hand unwrapping the gauze with nimble fingers.

They didn’t speak until he was done. She had seen the way his mouth frowned once he looked at her burned tissue, the color inflamed and pink. She thanked God it wasn’t blistering. After that small frown, MC wasn’t quite certain what Jihyun was thinking. His face was so pensive and un-telling of what he was feeling at all about the situation.

She knew he didn’t particularly hold favor over the two-wheeled machine, but honestly, she didn’t think it was that big of a deal. Well… so she told herself because if it truly wasn’t, then there would have been no need for her to go and sneak off with Zen.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” His voice was so quiet it took a moment to register that he had finally said something.

“Huh? Oh… um… well, I didn’t think it was that big of a deal?” Her octave rising the slightest amount towards the end. He packed everything back into the first-aid kit and cleaned up the soiled wrappings, returning just as quietly as he had left and sat next to her.

“You thought enough of it to keep it from me.” Her fingers twisted in her hands. “What if something had happened to you and I wouldn't know until later? What if you got seriously injured like Hyun did?” He was right on the money with that one. MC didn't even think about the “what if”s of riding. She just liked how it felt.

“I admit, that was wrong of me to do. I'm sorry.”

A pause.

“Why would you do something so dangerous as getting on Hyun’s bike?”

“I dunno…” She shuffled her feet along the carpet. “It seemed fun the first time.”

“The _first_ time?” He repeated astonished and body staggered away from her at her slip up. Yikes, she could’ve at least hidden that last part. “How long has this been going on?” He looked her way and she forced herself to meet his gaze.

“Almost a month,” she admitted meekly as Jihyun’s face became more and more impassive. “But-but we were really safe! I always wore a helmet and Zen didn’t break the speed limit!” Okay, that last bit was a white lie. He went below the speed limit the first two times but on the third, after a bit of cajoling, got him to go well over the legal limit, but she could probably keep that little bit to herself.

“Not save enough.” He gave her leg a long look.

“It was my fault. All I had were shorts left to wear. That was an accident.”

“It’s always an accident. That’s why they’re called accidents.” Her mouth thinned at his sarcasm.

“We didn’t crash or anything.”  
  
“No, not this time,” his words clipped.

“Accidents aren’t that common.”

“Motorcyclist are thirty-seven times more likely to get into accidents.”

“I mean… Zen already had his one, wouldn't that count him out?” She tried for a joke and gave a small chuckle but fell short after seeing Jihyun’s face not lift up in the slightest.

“I'm failing to see what's funny.”

“Jihyun. I don't get what's the big deal about me doing something that's even remotely dangerous when you go off and do things way worse!” She threw her hands up, incredulously.

“That's different-”

She cut him off, “Yeah, it's for your job I get it…” she grumbled, folding her arms and sinking into the pillows behind her. “Doesn't excuse everything. I'm pretty sure _pipe smoking_ doesn't fall into your job description does it?” She bored holes into the television in front of her.

“It's only recreational, and I don't do it all the time.”

“It's still bad for you,” she pushed. “Besides, my riding is ‘recreational’.”

“It's not the same MC. You have to anticipate other people on the road.”

“What am I twelve?? I think you're being just a tad too sensitive here, Jihyun. I’m a full-grown adult. If I wanna do this then I'll do this- If I wanna do that then I'll do that! Don't try to control me!” She glowered at him and she visibly saw him deflate upon hearing her words. She could have- should have used better words. Her face softened, and she twisted her body to place a hand on his forearm. Her focus was trained on his hands that fiddled with a loose thread on his cardigan. “I'm sorry… for raising my voice and saying those things.”

“No, you're right.” She lifted her head once she felt his cooler hand on top of hers. Jihyun held it there for the briefest of moments before he removed her hand and placed it on the sofa. “I should know better… If you want to go out with Zen from now on then I won't stop you.”

“He-hey,” she called out to him as he rose. “Please don't leave here upset.”

His eyes were downcasted, the shine that she was so used to seeing not present anymore. “I'm not mad, just disappointed.”

She felt her heart tighten uncomfortably, it hurt so much that she couldn't wrap her brain around on words to say to get him to stay, so instead, MC involuntarily watched the man she loved walk out the front door of her apartment.

Disappointed? She rather him be mad at her.

* * *

 

It had been almost a week since she had last talked with Jihyun, and it had been almost a week since she had last gone riding with Zen. She sort of missed it but not as much as she missed Jihyun’s sunny disposition and calm air that he always seemed to carry with him.

The only time where she wouldn't speak to him for long periods of times like this was if he was out of the country, doing a commission, or had a mixture of both.

She was almost at her wits end.

They were both stubborn and had hurt feelings.

They had never truly fought per say- at the most, bickered about small stuff. For the most part, Jihyun was patient, and MC was understanding. It was a given that the two would mold as well together as butter.

It hurt to know that Jihyun probably took a part of their argument the wrong way and was most likely beating himself up over the details, something that infuriated her to no end because he didn't deserve that much weight on his shoulders. She was partially to blame as well, but knowing him, he might not have seen it that way.

She was still upset after he had left, crestfallen, but upset, and as the days blended into one another, she found herself growing more and more irritated.

Everyone in the chatroom seemed to notice she was a bit more testy than usual. They talked amongst themselves about how weird it was that her and Jihyun hadn’t been in the chatroom at the same time for a long while; though, Jumin was the only one to verbally point out her attitude and behavior and confront her.

Which brought her to the reason why she was sipping on her bottle of grape juice and staring quite boredly at Han Jumin after telling him what all had occurred.

He didn't interrupt once during her long monologue, even when she went off on a tangent about how much she loathed Jihyun’s tobacco smoking, saying it was unattractive and made him smell awful even if he did look picturesque holding a pipe. His face remained neutral and carefully thoughtful.

She wanted his help or… maybe she just wanted someone who knew Jihyun enough to listen to her and tell her she was right. Although, she figured the latter was slim when talking to someone like Jumin.

He took a sip of wine before responding to her dilemma.

“He is right.”

“Excuse me?” She rose a brow.

“The accident rate of motorcycles is thirty-seven times higher than those of passenger vehicles.”

“Why do you know these things?” she grumbled into her hand.

“I find it most efficient to be knowledgeable on all topics.”

She waved him off. “Yeah, yeah. So? Anything else to add besides how Jihyun knows how to use waver?”

“Hm, it is odd for him to act like that.”

“Right!?”

“Although, I would not use the word ‘sensitive’ to describe him. Jihyun simply acts on his emotions is all, unlike me, which is why I am able to carefully give fair judgement to this disagreement.”

“And what does Judge Jumin say?”

“I declare a mistrial.”

“ _What_ _?_ ” she responded dryly.

“You both were in the wrong; therefore, there is not enough evidence to condemn one party, ergo, mistrial.”

“Well, what should I do now? I think I hurt more of Jihyun’s feelings than he let on.”

“It is not a matter of who has more hurt feelings, but rather both parties must accept responsibility and fault to take the necessary steps to mend what has been damaged.”

MC took a large swig of her juice and set her chin on top of the table most definitely looking unlady-like.

“Is that position comfortable?” he inquired, curious, head tilted just the smallest of fractions.

“Why don't you try it and find out,” she spoke sarcastically.

* * *

It was close to five in the afternoon when her phone dinged, and a yellow dot notified her of Jaehee’s text message.

MC reached her arm across her bed and tapped the messenger to open.

 

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm am quite concerned for Mr. Han right now.

 **Jaehee Kang:** *Jumin

 **Jaehee Kang:** I only went to drop off Elizabeth 3rd and as I walk into his office… I see him like this-

 

MC snorted loudly. Jaehee had sent her a photo of Jumin with his chin planted firmly on his desk. A desk that probably cost as much as a healthy, functioning liver on the blackmarket.

The picture showed him sitting calmly, attentively watching something on his computer screen.

Knowing the older male, it was probably some cheesy soap opera, and she had her money on Maria la del Barrio.

 

 **MC:** Sorry about that Jaehee… I was being sarcastic with him earlier. I didn't think he's actually do it.

 **MC:** Actually, I should've known he would have taken me literally.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Sometimes social cues like that go over his head;;;;

 **Jaehee Kang:** …

 **Jaehee Kang:** While I have you here… would you mind if I asked you something personal?

 **MC:** Only if you answer mine first!

 **Jaehee Kang:** ??

 **MC:** Was Jumin watching Maria la del Barrio…?

 **Jaehee Kang:** Yes…..

 **MC:** Lolololol, knew it.

 **MC:** So, what's up?

 **Jaehee Kang:** I'm sure you have already read this in the chat… but

 **Jaehee Kang:** Is your relationship with Jihyun going well?

 **Jaehee Kang:** It has been a bit odd how you two always seem to miss each other.

 **MC:** Well… to be honest

 **MC:** Remember my visit with Jumin today?

 **MC:** That's what we were discussing.

 **Jaehee Kang:** So… when he said “important meeting”...

 **MC:** Yeah, sorry for your eyes btw T_T

 **Jaehee Kang:** It was odd to see… though,

 **Jaehee Kang:** Jumin is a good friend when those who he cares for are in need.

 **MC:** I think so too...

 **Jaehee Kang:** I am only glad you were able to talk about it with someone.

 **Jaehee Kang:** It isn't good to hold in things like that.

 **MC:** Yeah, you're right

 **MC:** Jumin said that we were both to blame and that we should reconcile.

 **Jaehee Kang:** I don't know the details of your situation, but

 **Jaehee Kang:** It is important to understand the give and take in a relationship.

 **MC:** I agree but it feels like Jihyun’s just taken things a bit too far on this one.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Do you mind if I ask what happened?

 **MC:** He got upset

 **MC:** when he found out

 **MC:** I rode on Zen’s motorcycle.

 **Jaehee Kang:**! I wouldn't have expected that from you.

 **MC:** I get that it's dangerous

 **MC:** but he didn't have to get all up tight about it.

 **MC:** And I don't appreciate how he just up and left.

 **Jaehee Kang:** Sometimes it's best to take a step back to look at things clearly.

 **MC:** I dunno… just rubbed me the wrong way

 **Jaehee Kang:** Perhaps it would help more if you talked with Zen about this.

 **Jaehee Kang:** He usually gives insightful relationship advice.

 **MC:** Should I get relationship advice

 **MC:** from a guy who's been single for years? Lolol

 **Jaehee Kang:** It is true he hasn't had a girlfriend but that's only because he's giving his all for his fans ^^

 **MC:** He is pretty great, huh? Hehehe ♡♡

* * *

 

MC sat nervous, for some reason, on Zen’s couch. He passed her a glass of water, noting how tense she seemed.

“Babe? Babe.”

“Oh, sorry. Thanks.” She tapped her glass with a pointer finger.

“What's with the long face? You didn't even bring your books.” He frowned lightly.

“Jihyun found out.” His face went slack, and eyes almost darted out of his sockets.

The albino sputtered unintelligently, “He-he did what now?”

“That burn I got last week,” she gave him a pointed look.

“Maaan. I should’ve known.” He took a moment then asked, “What did he say?”

“He said… he was disappointed.” She placed the glass on the the end table next to her and sighed.

“Damn, sorry about that MC. It’s partially my fault too, so don’t beat yourself up over it.”

“I’m not,” she spoke plainly. He looked taken aback at her abrasive tone. “It’s Jihyun that’s taking everything wrong,” she started, “I just don’t get why he’s so upset. I understand that I should have at least told him sooner, and I even apologized for it, but he had such an issue with me doing it at all.”

He tilted a head, face serious. “What exactly did he say?”  
  
She shrugged then replied, “That what if I got hurt, even though I told him we were being safe- _for the most part anyway_ ,” she emphasized with one raised brow, a mutual agreement passing between that they wouldn’t ever tell the photographer of breaking the law. “And then told me that riding is dangerous, and that motorcyclist are ‘thirty-seven’ times more likely to get into crashes, which was infuriating because Jumin said the exact same-”  
  
“Woah, woah, _woah_ ,” he held up a hand cutting her off, “You went to _cat mom_ before coming to _me_?” She rolled her eyes at his dramatics.

“Of course, Jihyun and Jumin are basically married. Besides, he was the one who invited me to come and talk to him first. Anyway, that’s not what’s important.” She stared at his now crossed arms and pouty face. Even though the two of them made up whatever differences they had, it seemed they still had a healthy game of competition going on.

“So,” she drawled out, biting her lip. “What do _you_ think about all of this? Don’t you think he was acting a bit out of line?”

Hyun lifted a finger to his chin in thought. “I don’t think so,” he said finally. “For Jihyun… well, I don’t remember much from my accident, but I do remember waking up from it and Jihyun being right by my side… and Jumin. Anyway,” he continued, “The look on his face, I’ve never seen it before except that time. To put it simply… he looked really scared and more worried than I’d ever seen him. For Jihyun, when he had probably found out, his mind might have replaced me with you in that hospital bed. Augh, that look wasn’t one that I liked seeing on his face, too. Luckily, my body heals quicker than most.”  
  
MC stared at the still water, basically untouched by her lips. She hadn’t thought about it like that. She forgot Jihyun was even there when Hyun had gotten into his accident.

She’s sure that given Jihyun’s nature and the content of the chat from all those months ago, seeing Zen laying on the ground and severely injured had left quite a lasting impression on him.

She always thought Jihyun to be very impressionable when it came to certain things, and she _should have known_ he would be with topics like this given their history- his history.

He didn’t like seeing people in pain and was extremely empathetic to the point where it got him into a lot of trouble at one point. She was all too aware that he didn't mind hurting if it meant he could prevent it upon others. He was the most masochistic, pacifistic person she had ever met. Although, the man whom she loved was now in the mists of his journey loving himself.

If she would change one thing about him, it would be that he wouldn’t be so stubborn and try to shoulder the weight alone all the time.

He had gotten better though, and he still had a long way to go to where he would completely feel comfortable sharing most of his worries, but she was proud of the progress he had made thus far, and she constantly praised him for it.

“Though,” he wasn’t finished, “I also agree a bit with you- he shouldn’t try to scare you into not doing something you enjoy. He _is_ the one who goes free handed mountain climbing and occasionally gets lost in forests. I admit, maybe I shouldn’t go over the speed limit anymore.” Hyun gave a sheepish chuckle. “I’m not fond of seeing Jihyun when he’s scary.” He gave a histrionic shiver.

Zen had made sense. He was right, and it was just like Jumin had said. They were both at fault. Clearly, if Jihyun hadn’t reached out in almost a week, he wouldn’t be the first to contact her, so it was up to her to put the first foot forward.

He had left her apartment so dejected and hurt; it was a difficult image to swallow and MC never wanted to make him feel that way ever again- she promised herself.

“Excuse me Zen.” She rose from the couch. “I gotta go get back into Jihyun’s good graces.” She chuckled lightly.

“Good luck~”

* * *

 

She debated on whether or not she should use her key or just ring the intercom for the longest of times.

Not knowing if he was inside wasn’t an issue. Since it was late out, she had contacted Jumin and asked him to see if Jihyun was home or not. He responded with an affirmative and a blurry picture of Elizabeth the 3rd for luck.

She bit her lip before she decided to just use her key.

She didn’t want to take the off chance that ringing in would make the atmosphere awkward or he wouldn’t open the door at all or he would see it was her and wouldn’t want to open up or maybe would treat her like a stranger and keep her in the doorway to awkwardly chat about their fight.

The bedazzled key slid in smoothly and upon opening the door and closing it, she heard the faint noise of black and white keys.

He was probably right in the middle of practicing.

It wasn’t odd for Jihyun to squeeze in a practice at night every now and then; although, he tried to refrain from doing so unless needed because of his neighbors. It was one of the one-hundred and one reasons why he wanted to buy a house.

She crept by the threshold of an adjacent room to the living room that was there solely to provide a home for his creativity.

She first saw his easel lined up against the far wall, covered in a plain, white sheet. Easing the door open with her foot, her eyes landed on Jihyun’s relaxed backside.

It sounded nice for the most part, his playing. She could tell when he had messed up a couple of times from him repeating a measure or two and then continuing.

He never really did like performing in front of her. He got extremely shy and self-conscious no matter how many times he tried to deny it. MC didn’t sugarcoat her opinion for him.

Someone like Jihyun needed brutal honesty, something that made Jumin and his relationship stick like glue. It was something Zen would never understand, him being sometimes a bit too considerate of other people’s feelings. Every so often, it was hard for him to put his foot down about certain things because he was too nice. Well… that belief always seemed to go to the dogs whenever it came to Yoosung.

Her thoughts slipped through her grasp when she heard multiple chords of dissonance, obviously not a part of the piece.

A frustrated and dispirited sigh came from Jihyun, and she heard his finger dejectedly press down on a single key three slow times before making her presence known with a knock loud enough to get his attention but hopefully not startle him.

Apparently, it didn't work because she saw his shoulders jump as his torso twisted to her with speed.

“MC…!” He was surprised and caught off guard and was fast to get up. “Is everything okay?” he asked, brows pushed together in worry.

“Sorry for startling you. Nothing's wrong.” She eased her gaze on his hands that were neatly folded in front of him.

“I… didn't know you were coming over,” he stated lamely.

“That's because we haven't talked for almost a whole week, Jihyun.” His face twisted into guilt, and she heard the short, soft sound of a low, self-disapproving hum come from the back of his throat.

“We need to talk about this sometime,” she provided gently, not wanting to lose him to his self-desecrating nature and have him close off.

“Right…” MC waited for him to move forward so they could make their way into the living room and talk, but he sat right where he stood on the floor. She decided not to say anything about it and took a seat closer to where he was but remained a safe enough distance away to where it wouldn't be weird if Jihyun wasn't comfortable.

She carefully pulled her knees up to her chest, calf still not healed even a good portion of the way.

“You're so far away…” Jihyun commented in a quiet voice. A small smile wanted to break out over her face, but she held it in and scooted up to where if she held her arm out she could touch his face.

“So, uhm, first of all, before I apologize I just want to explain,” MC frowned slightly at having to voice out her insecurity but knew it was for the better. Besides, who would she be to Jihyun if she didn't practice what she encouraged him to do. “Remember when you asked me if I'd’ve ever been in a slump before? Well, I've been feeling that way for a while now. When you asked what I'd do, I told you it's best to just push forward and not give up. And… I can't do that right now. I feel sort of,” she waited for the right word to come to mind, “Incomplete of sorts.” She glanced up to gauge Jihyun’s expression, and his eyes met her, and she could feel the empathy and sincerity in those teal eyes.

“Incomplete?” He indirectly gave a small nudge forward.

“Yeah, you and Jumin and- just everyone seems to be heading in some direction except for me.”

“But you're going to school?” He frowned, not understanding fully. She simply shook her head.

“That's not what I mean. Uni is uni, it's a necessary stepping stone to get where I need to be in life, where I _think_ I should be in life. It's nothing that makes me feel excited for the next day, it's nothing that makes me forget about whatever troubles I have and allows myself to just live in the moment.”

“I see…”

“You go on these huge adventures for your job. It's sort of a requirement to have fun,” she snorted lightly. “Riding with Zen, as scary as the thought was at first, made me feel good. It made me feel the calmest I had ever felt in years, and y’know what? It felt fun and exciting and gave me something to look forward to every week. When I was feeling bad, I’d ride. When I was having an exceptionally good day, I'd ride. Even when I just had a normal, casual day, I'd ride because doing that made my uneventful day mean something to me. That's all.” She took a breath after her long monologue. “I didn't mean to keep it a secret like that. I mean, I knew deep down you wouldn't approve and that bothered me because I learned to love it. I'm sorry for making you feel hurt, as if I don't trust you and making you think I can't come to you.” MC’s bottom lip pulled into her mouth, teeth snagged on it, biting down in anticipation for Jihyun’s reply.

When she felt a warm hand fit into one of the hands she had wrapped around her leg, her teeth released its hold.

“I didn't know you were feeling way. I'm sorry for not noticing it sooner.” Fingers squeezed softly into hers and she squeezed back with more than equal vigor.

“It's not your fault. I wasn't being transparent enough and held it in.” she admitted. “I know you too well, so don’t blame yourself for how I feel, Jihyun. Okay?” She lifted both eyebrows, looking for him to affirm her words.

“Okay,” he breathed out and provided a small smile which she returned.

“You aren’t still upset with me, are you?” she questioned. He shook his head.

“I was never upset,” he denied.  
  
“Oh, come on! It was written all over your face.”

“Promise!” he smiled fondly. “When you told me you took rides on Hyun’s motorcycle, I just got reminded of everything that happened when Hyun got into his accident,” he spoke solemnly. “I don’t… ever want to see anyone I care for in that condition again. It was very… difficult to watch and think that there was a possibility of them not...”

MC’s smile was long gone by then, and she placed her free hand comfortingly on his face. “I won’t do it then. I didn’t know…” She frowned once more.

Jihyun placed his other hand on top of hers and spoke, “You shouldn’t have to stop something just because I don’t particularly like it,” he stated the opposite of what she thought he was really feeling. “After all,” he continued with a quiet, mischievous smile. “I’ll still smoke.”

She pulled her hands away from both of his and pressed them into fists on top of her knees. “That’s one nasty pastime,” she mumbled, and she heard him chuckle light-heartedly. “I’m not giving up!” Determination flashed through her eyes.

“Oh?” his voice lifted just the slightest, entertained at her fierceness. “Then I won’t give up on you either.”

“You know you can get lung cancer and have troubles with breathing, right?”

“I’m well aware. Jumin gave me a two-hour lecture with powerpoints on the costs of smoking.” She giggled at that.

“Maybe I should ask to borrow his slides,” she teased, goofy smile locked on her lips.

“Do what you will, MC, but then I have something planned for you as well.”  
  
“For me?” A brow rose, intrigued.

“Indeed.”

* * *

MC stood in confusion at why they were going to Saeyoung’s house. Jihyun didn’t explain anything for the whole forty minutes it took to get to his house. When Jihyun’s British wheels finally made a stop on the dust road in front of their destination, MC finally voiced her confusion.

“Why’re we at Saeyoung’s? I thought you were trying to make me stop going on motorcycle rides not trying to make me lose brain cells.” She closed the passenger door and walked with the photographer to buzz in.

“I assure you, we will end up doing both things.” She groaned, and he laughed a little.

After a bit of coaxing from Jihyun and a lot of threats from MC, Saeyoung let them in and led them to his garage, feet bouncing merrily.

“Did your brother spike your PhD.Pepper or something?” She narrowed her eyes in suspicion.

“Nope!” was all he said and entered a password on a keyboard by the door, it emitted a beep, and they were in.

She found it amazing that he bought all these cars, yet still had the same dingy zip-up hoodie for years.

“Tell me again why you have all these cars?”

“For investment of course!” He grinned and walked towards one specific car with orange coating, and yeah, MC knew nothing about cars. The only thing she could say about it is that it was orange and looked super expensive and way out of her budget. She glanced over at Jihyun who had a peculiar look in his eyes. It was weird.

“Hey, why’re we here with cars that make me smell poor?”

“Ohhhh! Was that what that smell was?” He looked in her direction, wide-eyed. She glared in return.

Jihyun turned to Seven and spoke, “Thanks for this, Saeyoung.”  
  
“Anything for a friend!”  
  
“And that painting,” Jihyun added.

“And a priceless painting from Mr. Mystery Man’s, aka V’s, private collection~!” He saluted. “I’m sure you didn’t forget where that place is at.” The red-head gave a look to his friend. “Have fun lovebirds! And MC?”

Her ears perked up at her name. Hoping to finally get her questioned answered, she responded kindly, “Yess?”

“Don’t scream too loud,” he singsonged, the corners of his mouth curled up naughtily.

She should’ve known better than to expect anything from him.

* * *

Fifteen minutes after departing from the Choi’s residence, MC finally found the answer to her question when Jihyun suddenly revved up the engine to the sports car and speed off down the road.

She was taken so aback, she couldn’t help the squeak that came from her mouth and the clasping of her hand around the handle above her passenger window.

It took her a long while to settle down and get used to the fast road not too far from her feet. It was definitely a different experience compared to motorcycle riding.

Motorcycle riding was more intimate and flowed easily; whereas, drifting in a car that went well over the usual ninety Zen and she did felt more like an out of body experience. She felt herself smiling like an idiot after getting into it.

She got lost in a trance occasionally while watching Jihyun’s hands handle the steering wheel with ease she didn’t know he had.

It was well over twenty minutes into their drive to when Jihyun parked the car alongside an elevated piece of land nearby a shore bank.

By this time, the sun was beginning to set and Jihyun pressed a button in the car to let the top down.

“I didn’t know you could drive like that,” she grinned towards him, her blood still pumping excitedly. “Well, I thought about it after you said you could keep up with Zen on his bike but,” she trailed off and then busted into a fit of giggles.

“I’m not as good as Saeyoung though.”

“You seemed like a pro to me,” she assured.  
  
“Ah, it seems like my plan has worked,” his voice was confident. She replied with a coy look. “Oh really? I dunno… I think I still like zig and zag not the drift and dirt.” He chuckled and placed a hand over hers.

“Whatever you want then, just be safe is all I ask.” She mocked saluted, something she picked up from Seven.

“Will do, _mom_. Although, I don’t… dislike this.” MC admitted.

“Is that so? I’m glad.”

“Let’s do this more often!” Her hand squeezed his hand playfully.

“Sounds good.” They both grinned at each other.

* * *

 **Yoosung☆** **:** I suddenly got the image of Jumin rapping.

 **Yoosung☆** **:** _|￣|⑱ ;;

 **707:** (｀◎△◎)！？

 **ZEN:** WHAT?

 **ZEN:** Did pigs suddenly fly or something?  
  
**ZEN:** Jumin performing? Only in his dreams (눈__눈)

 **Jumin:** I excel at anything I put my mind to.

 **Jumin:** Including my dreams.

 **Jumin:** ( ͡° ᵕ ͡° )

 **ZEN:** Ugh

 **707:** Will the handsome CEO turn to the cutthroat world of the HIP and HOP?!?

 **Yoosung☆** **:** I think it would be funny to see.

 **ZEN:** More like ridiculous. (눈__눈)

 **Jumin:** You think I wouldn’t be able to succeed?  
  
**ZEN:** No.

 **707:** Ouch! But such harsh reality will come to you once you set down on your path of fame.

 **Yoosung☆** **:** But Jumin’s already famous?

 **Jumin:** It’s never a good thing.  
  
**ZEN:** Speak for yourself (눈__눈)

 **707:** Han Jumin! Are you ready to embark on your new path?!

 **Jumin:** Perhaps I should dabble in this “rapping”.

 **ZEN:** (╬▼益▼)

 **707:** I SE7EN will conduct a test to determine your level of knowledge!

 **707:** ୧(▔∀▔´)۶

 **707:** NOW PLAYING:

 **707:** ☆☆☆ Finish that Lyric!! ☆☆☆

 **ZEN:** This is ridiculous

 **Yoosung☆:** I’m curious!

 **707:** 1) ♪ Did you see my bag? Did you see my bag? ♪

 **707:** ♪ It's hella trophies and it's hella-----!! ♪

 **ZEN:** ???

 **Jumin:** Your bag? I wouldn’t know, did they check under their bed?

 **Yoosung☆:** Is the answer “big”?

 **Yoosung☆:** (・_・)ヾ ??

 **707:** TIMES UP!

 **707:** The answer issssss

 **707:** *DRUMROLLLLL*

 **707:** Thick! (other possible answer: thicc)

 **ZEN:** (눈__눈)

 **Jumin:** “Thick”? How can a bag be thick?  
  
**Yoosung☆:** Darn it… I’ll get the next one!  
  
**Yoosung☆:** I have to beat Jumin at least!

 **707:** Numero zwei!

 **707:** This one's a toughie for you youngsters!

 **MC** **has entered the chatroom**

 **707:** ♪ To the window, to the wall. To the sweat drop down my----♪

 **MC** **has left the chatroom**

 **ZEN:** WTF SEVEN

 **ZEN:** !!(〇Д〇)╯

 **707:** Aww, she left!

 **Yoosung☆:** OH!

 **Yoosung☆:** I think I’ve heard this one before!  
  
**ZEN:** YOU’VE HEARD WHAT WHERE?

 **707:** ♡ (˘ ω˘ >)ԅ

 **707:** Did our young Yoosung finally sprout???

 **Jumin:** I am unfamiliar with both examples.

 **Jumin:** It would be useless for me to guess anymore.

 **Yoosung☆:** It’s face, right!

 **Yoosung☆:** (´▽`)

 **707:** WRONG!!

 **Yoosung☆:**  _|￣|⑱ ;;

 **ZEN:** Phew…

 **ZEN:** I got worried for minute (•̀⌒•̀);

 **Yoosung☆:** What was the answer??

 **707:** It

 **707:** IS

 **ZEN:** Don’t finish that Saeyoung ^^

 **707:** ( ｰ̀εｰ́ )┌

 **Yoosung☆:** :(((((

 **ZEN:** You’ll be thanking me later YS.

 **Jumin:** I’m curious now.

 **Jumin:** I would like to know the title of the song.

 **Jumin:** Perhaps I’ll listen to it during a break.

 **Jihyun** **has entered the chatroom**

 **ZEN:** ;;;; I wouldn’t play it during work hours, Jumin.

 **Jumin:** I see.

 **Jumin:** Then home it is.

 **ZEN:** ;;;

 **Jihyun:** What’s going on here? :)

 **ZEN:** Hey, Jihyun…;;;

 **Jihyun:** (° ‸ °)!

 **Jihyun:** That song

 **Yoosung☆:** Do you know it?

 **Jihyun:** I do ✿*:･(⌒‿⌒)*:･✿

 **707:** Ooooo! Plot twist!!

 **ZEN:** V;;;;;;

 **Jumin:** I didn’t know you listened to songs like this.

 **Jihyun:** ^^;

 **Jumin:** What’s the song title?

 **Jihyun:** Um….

 **Jihyun:** I can tell why MC told me not to come in now…;

 **707:** Let Looooooow

 **Jumin:** Get low for what?

 **707:** No

 **707:** The real question is

 **707:**  TURN DOWN FOR WHAT

 **Yoosung☆:** Oh! I know that song for sure~! (´▽`)

 **ZEN:** (눈__눈)

 **ZEN** **has left the chatroom**

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, that last chat was total crack, if you didn't notice, haha. Got the idea when I was in my car and that song popped up. I honestly wasn't expecting this fic to be this long, maybe only 4k if anything? It was really fun though, esp. the chats (obviously), but the story basically wrote itself. I got this done in 3 days, lolol; that's Olympic speed for me.  
> And my headcanon is that Jihyun knows how to drive like Seven because I just know he's done some illegal things while photographing (I mean, it was so implied. He even knocked out a believer, hahaha).  
> I might come back and upload this too down the line just to blow off steam and contribute to the greatness that is Jihyun. I do have some good ideas... anyway, thanks so much for reading, and I'd love feedback! :))  
> I don't have anyone to fangirl with for this fandom, so hit me up if you wanna chat about MM! Esp. Saeran's route! I have so much to get out (I'm rambling).  
> Happy Reading!  
> ~WAC


End file.
